Alles kommt anders als man denkt
by Rockabella
Summary: Harry und Draco schließen eine Wette ab: Wer es länger ohne Magie aushält, doch was passiert, wenn alles anders kommt als man denkt? HD Slash Dieses mal ohne Inhaltsfehler
1. Chapter 1

So nun endlich mal wieder eine neue FF von mir. Wir auch letztes Mal gehört leider nichts mir, sondern alles der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Harry / Draco, was sonst 

Summary: „Harry und Draco schließen eine Wette ab, wer es länger ohne Magie aushält. Doch was passiert, wenn alles anders kommt, als man denkt?"

**Alles kommt anders, als man denkt**

„Was hat sich Malfoy verdammt noch mal dabei gedacht?", fragte Harry mehr sich selbst als seine beiden besten Freunde, als er aus dem Raum für Zaubertränke stürmte.

„Harry jetzt warte doch mal.", rief Hermine und versuchte dabei aufzuschließen, dicht gefolgt von Ron.

„Malfoy hat mit voller Absicht die beiden Phiolen vertauscht. Sonst wäre mein Trank niemals explodiert." Harrys Kopf war mittlerweile rot angelaufen, während er weiterhin wütend auf Malfoy war und in Richtung großer Halle ging.

„Harry, du weißt doch gar nicht ob es Malfoy war. Jeder im Raum könnte die Phiolen vertauscht haben.", versuchte Hermine Harry zu beruhigen.

„Hermine hörst du eigentlich was du da sagst? Du nimmst gerade Malfoy in Schutz, ist dir das klar?", mischte sich nun auch Ron ein.

„Außerdem wer außer Malfoy würde bitte meine Phiolen vertauschen? Er hat es doch darauf abgesehen, dass Snape mir Punkte abzieht.", fragte Harry immer noch wütend und blickte Richtung Eingangstür, in dessen Nähe Malfoy mit seinen Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle stand.

Malfoy zog bloß eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte Harry fragend an. Harry konnte hinter dieser Geste jedoch erkennen, dass es wirklich Malfoy war, der die Phiolen vertauscht hatte.

_Das gibt ein Nachspiel Draco Malfoy und was für eins…_

„Harry? … Harry?", versuchte Hermine in seine Gedanken durchzudringen. „Komm lass uns essen gehen. Er ist den Streit nicht wert."

Harry nickte nur, warf Malfoy allerdings noch einen mörderischen Blick zu. Welchen dieser nur mit einem leichten Schmunzeln bedachte.

xxx

Unruhig durchwühlte Harry seien Koffer. Hermine war gerade zu einem Treffen mit McGonagall um ihren Pflichten als Schulsprecherin nachzukommen.

Ron saß währenddessen auf seinem Bett und beobachtete Harry bei seiner Wühlaktion.

„Was machst du da?", fragte dieser schließlich, nachdem er Harry einige Zeit zugesehen hatte.

„Ich such die Karte der Rumtreiber. Die muss hier doch irgendwo sein…. Ah…", triumphierend hielt Harry das Stück Pergament in die Höhe.

„Und wozu brauchst du jetzt die Karte der Rumtreiber?", Ron war irgendwie verwirrt. Es war nur noch eine Stunde bis zur Ausgangssperre und eigentlich dachte er Harry und er würden einen ruhigen Abend mit Zauberschach oder so verbringen.

Harry hatte sich mittlerweile auf sein eigenes Bett gesetzt und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf das Pergament. „Ich schwöre, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Sofort bildete sich die Karte auf dem Pergament und Harry begann sie zu durchsuchen. „Ich suche Malfoy!" beantwortete er Rons frage beiläufig.

„Aber warum? Es ist nur noch eine Stunde bis zur Ausgangssperre."

„Wie du dich sicherlich erinnerst, habe ich noch eine Rechnung mit Malfoy offen. – Hah" schon hatte er Malfoy gefunden, der gerade aus dem Bad der Schulsprecher kam.

Sofort war Harry auf den Beinen und sprintete die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinunter. Hinter sich hörte er Ron noch rufen: „Soll ich mit kommen?"

„Nicht nötig, ich werde mit diesem Frettchen schon alleine fertig." Und damit war

Harry auch schon durch das Portraitloch verschwunden.

XXX

Noch einmal warf er einen Blick auf die Karte. Es schien als wäre Malfoy auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins in den Kerkern.

Malfoy war gerade gut gelaunt in den Gang, welcher zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte getreten, als Harry ihn einholte. Sofort stahl sich ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

„Potter, ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du auftauchen würdest.", schmunzelte Malfoy.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy. Was sollte das heute in Zaubertränke, wieso hast du meine Phiolen vertauscht?"

„Du hast keinen Beweis, dass ich es war.", zischte Malfoy sichtlich erheitert von der Situation.

Dies machte Harry nur noch wütender und er stieß Malfoy grob gegen die nächste Wand. Malfoy, der damit eindeutig nicht gerechnet hatte, schlug mit dem Kopf hart auf und funkelte Harry böse an.

„Ich weiß, dass du es warst, also kannst du es auch einfach zugeben."

Malfoy ignorierte Harrys Aussage geflissentlich und sagte stattdessen: „Ich sollte dich bestrafen für körperlichen Angriff auf einen Schulsprecher."

„Warum tust du es dann nicht.", flüsterte Harry Malfoy gefährlich ins Ohr, wobei Malfoy eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter lief.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das lieber woanders klären." Harry grinste auf diese Antwort und hielt Malfoy seinen Zauberstab an den Hals.

„Du gehst voran." Harry sah gerade noch wie ihn zwei graue Augen böse anfunkelten, bevor Malfoy sich umdrehte und den Weg zu einem leeren Klassenzimmer einschlug. Dabei drückte Harrys Zauberstab die ganze Zeit über unbequem in seinen Rücken.

Die Tür war noch nicht einmal ganz ins Schloss gefallen, da sprach Harry schon einen Silencio Zauber und einen um die Tür sicher zu verschließen.

Malfoy, der natürlich bemerkt hatte, dass der Zauberstab an seinem Rücken verschwunden war, setzte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf einen der viele Tische, die im Raum standen..

„Also", drehte Harry sich um und sah Malfoy in die Augen.

„Also was?", erwiderte Malfoy kühl.

„Warum hast du die Phiolen vertauscht?"

„Ich hab gar ni-„, setzte Malfoy zur Antwort an, kam jedoch nicht weit, da Harry einen Levicorpus Zauber gesprochen hatte.

Sofort hing Malfoy Kopfüber in der Luft und Blickte Harry finster an, gab jedoch keinen Ton von sich.

„Hast du mir irgendetwas zu sagen?", setzte Harry schließlich an um Malfoy zu erinnern, was er hören wollte.

„Nein!", zischte Malfoy, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte zur Wand zu seiner Rechten. Langsam schoss ihm das Blut in den Kopf und es wurde unangenehm, doch lieber hätte er sich die Zunge abgebissen als es zuzugeben.

„Malfoy, ich kann dich die ganze Nacht hier so hängen lassen. – Obwohl ich weiß auch eine Menge anderer Zauber, die ich an dir ausprobieren könnte."

„Fein,", zischte Malfoy mit fester Stimme, „ja, ich habe die Phiolen vertauscht. Jetzt zufrieden?

„Und warum bitte tust du das und provozierst Snape dazu mir 30 Hauspunkte abzuziehen?", fragte Harry und lehnte sich dabei lässig gegen das Lehrerpult, nicht gewillt Malfoy runterzulassen.

„Verdammt Harry lass mich endlich runter."

Harry sah auch nach mehreren Minuten des Schweigens noch keinen Anlass Malfoy runter zulassen, obwohl ihm dessen Wendung zum Vornamen durchaus aufgefallen war.

„Ghgr, ich hab Zabini und Nott reden hören und sie haben sich gewundert, warum ich in letzter Zeit relativ nett zu dir war. Ich sah Handlungsbedarf und die Chance war da. Verdammt oder hättest du es lieber wenn wir erwischt werden?"

Das Blut rauschte mittlerweile nur so durch seine Ohren und es wurde mit der Zeit wirklich unangenehm Kopfüber zuhängen. Malfoy gab Harry nicht gerne nach, aber er sah einfach keinen anderen Weg aus seiner Lage.

„Kannst du mich jetzt endlich runterlassen?", seufzte Malfoy leicht genervt.

„Liberacorpus. Hättest du mir gleich die Wahrheit gesagt, hättest du dir eine Menge Ärger ersparen können, Draco."

Draco der sich langsam wieder aufrichtete ging zurück zu dem Tisch und setzte sich wieder auf diesen. In seinen Ohren rauschte es noch immer und langsam machten sich Kopfschmerzen bemerkbar.

„Hättest du nicht wenigstens andere Phiolen vertauschen können? Wäre der Trank nicht explodiert, hätte mir Snape zumindest nur Punkte für einen schlechten Trank abziehen können.", sagte Harry sanft und trat dabei auf Draco zu.

„Tze ja nächstes Mal werde ich dich vorher fragen, welche Phiolen ich vertauschen darf um dir eins auszuwischen. Außerdem war dein Trank eh schon miserabel."

„Der war überhaupt nicht miserabel. Er war vielleicht nicht gut aber auch nicht miserabel.", verteidigte sich Harry und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück.

„Und wie der miserabel war. Die Farbe sollte ozeanblau sein und nicht violett.", erläuterte Draco seine Aussage.

„Dann war der Trank eben nicht so perfekt wie deiner. Man… Deine großkotzige, besserwisserische Art geht mir wirklich auf den Senkel.", empörte sich Harry und funkelte Draco an.

„Ja mir geht auch so einiges auf die Senkel. Z.B. dein Helfersyndrom für alle nur nicht mich oder deine ständigen Vorwürfe ich hätte die gleichen Vorurteile gegen Muggel wie mein Vater. Zum Teufel noch mal ich nenn Granger noch nicht einmal mehr Schlammblut aber so etwas fällt dir ja nicht auf.", ließ Draco nun seine Wut raus.

„Du würdest doch ohne deinen Zauberstab auch keine 2 Tage überleben.", reizte Harry es bis zum Äußersten, obwohl er sich lieber wieder mit Draco versöhnen würde.

„Willst du Wetten, Potter?"

„Ja lass uns Wetten, Malfoy! Wer es länger ohne Magie aushält hat gewonnen. Wir werden nur im Unterricht das Zaubern, was von uns verlangt wird, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und Freunde dürfen uns nicht durch Zauber helfen, verstanden?"

Draco schmunzelte. Er liebte die Herausforderungen mit Harry. „Und woher weiß ich, dass du nicht heimlich zauberst, wenn ich nicht dabei bin."

Harry konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und schritt nun wieder auf Draco zu. Er stellte sich so dicht wie er konnte an Draco ran, wobei er dessen Beine leicht auseinanderschieben musste.

„Dafür gibt es Zauber", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr, wodurch Draco wieder eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Um was wetten wir?"

„Der Verlierer tut einen Tag lang alles, was der andere verlangt ohne Wenn und Aber."

„Dann sprich den Zauber und wir können noch zu angenehmeren Dingen an diesen Abend kommen.", flüsterte nun Draco und zog Harry an dessen Hüften noch näher zu sich heran.

Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Millimeter auseinander, ihre Nasen berührten sich schon fast, doch noch immer schloss Harry das letzte Stück zwischen ihren Lippen nicht.

„Schon geschehen.", hauchte Harry, machte jedoch noch immer keine Anstalten Draco zu küssen.

Draco fand jedoch es war alles gesagt, was gesagt werden musste und legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf die von Harry. Langsam bewegte er seine Lippen und merkte schnell, dass Harry in das Spiel mit einstieg.

Obwohl Harry die sanften, unschuldigen Küsse mit Draco liebte, wollte er nun mehr. Fordernd fuhr er mit seiner Zunge, die Kontur von Dracos Lippen nach und entlockte diesem einen kleinen Seufzer.

Sofort nutze Harry seine Chance und ließ seine Zunge in Dracos Mundhöhle gleiten, die so lieblich nach Zitrone und Minze schmeckte. Es entstand ein kleines Duell ihrer Zungen, das keiner bereit war zu verlieren.

Schnell wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlich, dabei zogen Dracos talentierten Hände langsam Harrys Hemd aus der Hose und fuhren die warme Haut am Rücken rauf und runter. Harry dagegen hatte eine Hand in Dracos seidenem Haar versenkt und die andere in dessen Nacken gelegt.

Ihre Lust wurde von Minute zu Minute größer, doch Harry löste sich behutsam aus dem scheinbar nie enden wollenden Kuss und legte seine Hände auf Dracos Brust ab. Draco sah ihn mit einem fragendem Blick an, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Wir sollten lieber zurück in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume, es ist schon spät. – Außerdem werden Ron und Hermine garantiert misstrauisch, wenn ich dir Stundenlang eine Abreibung verpasse."

Beide mussten bei dem Begriff Abreibung schmunzeln, wobei Draco einen zarten Kuss auf Harrys Lippen setzte.

„Eigentlich müsste ich dir schon wieder Punkte abziehen. – Für verhexen eines Schulsprechers und für rumlaufen im Schulgebäude nach der Ausgangssperre."

„Ich finde Snape hat mir heute schon genug Punkte abgezogen.", antwortete Harry lächelnd und versuchte sein Hemd wieder in die Hose zu stecken.

Auch Draco war mittlerweile vom Tisch aufgestanden und ging mit Harry zusammen zur Tür. Bevor sie die Tür öffneten gaben sie sich noch einen innigen Kuss, der beiden am Ende ein keuchen abverlangte.

„Lass dich nicht erwischen.", riet er Harry, setzte ihm noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand aus der Tür in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Da Harry seinen Tarnumhang nicht mitgebracht hatte, studierte er die Karte der Rumtreiber ausführlich, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm machte.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco war schon sehr früh wach geworden und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Nach langem hin und her entschied er sich schon früher als seine Freunde zum Frühstück aufzubrechen.

Es freute ihn jedes Mal, wenn er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts schlich und es noch so himmlisch ruhig war. Die meisten Schüler würden sich frühestens in einer Viertelstunde auf den Weg in die Große Halle machen.

Verträumt schlenderte er an den vielen Portraits und Ritterrüstungen vorbei. Mit seinen Gedanken war er immer noch bei dem Kuss vom vorigen Abend. Wie gerne hätte er die Nacht mit Harry verbracht aber sie wussten beide, dass sie sich nicht immer Treffen konnten wann sie wollten. Immerhin wusste bisher noch niemand von ihrer heimlichen Beziehung und so sollte es nach Möglichkeit auch bleiben.

Draco bog gerade in den letzten Gang ein, der ihn zur Großen Halle führte, als er ins stolpern kam. Er hatte nicht besonders auf den Weg geachtete als er anfing zu straucheln und ungalant auf seinem Hintern landete.

Doch der Peinlichkeit nicht genug, kam nun auch noch die Ritterrüstung, die er übersehen hatte ins Wanken und fiel mit lautem Scheppern, welches durch den Gang hallte, neben ihm zu Boden.

Panisch sah Draco sich in beide Richtungen um, doch es waren noch keine Schüler zusehen. Erleichtert stieß er seine angehaltene Luft wieder aus und sprintete wieder auf die Beine. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall von jemanden auf dem Bodensitzend gesehen werden und dass auch noch neben einer umgefallenen Ritterrüstung.

Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und wollte die Rüstung wieder aufstellen, als ihm im letzten Moment die Wette mit Harry wieder einfiel. „Wäre ja wohl noch schöner, wenn ich am ersten Tag schon versagen würde.", schimpfte er zu sich selbst und blickte sich noch einmal im Gang um, der noch immer menschenleer war.

Fluchend überlegte er was er nun tun sollte. Er konnte die Rüstung ja schlecht so liegen lassen. Zaubern konnte er aber auch nicht und Freunde erst recht nicht fragen.

Er hatte sich gerade dazu durchgerungen die Rüstung eigenhändig wieder aufzustellen, als er die ersten Schüllerstimmen vernahm. „Scheiße!", fluchte er leise und überlegte fieberhaft was er nun tun sollte.

Sein Stolz ließ einfach nicht zu, dass jemand mitbekam, wie er – Draco Malfoy – eine Ritterrüstung eigenhändig aufhob und wieder zusammensetzte. Leider hatten sich bei dem Sturz, der Helm, ein Arm- und ein Beinteil gelöst.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter und bevor er eine richtige Entscheidung treffen konnte ging er schnellen Schrittes los, ohne dabei wirklich ins Laufen zu gelangen. Ein Malfoy lief einfach nicht durch die Gänge.

Doch bevor er's aus dem Gang zur Großen Halle geschafft hatte, kam eine kleine Gruppe Gryffindors gefolgt von einigen Ravenclaws um die Ecke. Harry der zusammen mit Ron, Hermine, Seamus, Dean und Parvati unterwegs zur Großen Halle war, durchschaute das alles sofort.

Er schmunzelte in sich hinein, während er die immer noch nicht ganz zusammengebaute Ritterrüstung und einen flüchtenden Malfoy beobachtete.

„Also wenn jemand schon eine Rüstung umwirft, kann er sie doch wenigstens wieder aufstellen… Das ist ja wohl kein Aufwand.", empörte sich Hermine und ließ durch einen Wink mit ihrem Zauberstab die Ritterrüstung wieder an ihrem alten Platz aufstellen.

Harry sagte dazu nichts, während er seinen Freunden in die Große Halle folgte, wo bereits ein einziger Slytherin mit leicht rotem Kopf am Tisch saß.

XXX

Harry war gerade dabei mit Ron und Hermine aufzubrechen, als sich Ginny zu ihnen setzte.

„Hey Harry!", begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich.

„Hi Gin.", war Harrys knappe Antwort.

Obwohl sich Harry damals ende des sechsten Schuljahres sicher war, dass er wieder mit Ginny zusammen kommen würde, verlief der Krieg doch anders als geplant. Draco hatte sich doch für die richtige Seite entschieden, und sich Harry und seinen Freunden angeschlossen. Draco hatte sogar Harry einmal vor Bellatrix, seiner eigenen Tante, gerettet und dafür Folterungen in Kauf genommen. Seitdem sah Harry ihn mit anderen Augen und ihre Beziehung entwickelte sich langsam und heimlich. Ginny war jedoch immer noch in Harry verknallt und versuchte ihn mit aller Macht zurück zu gewinnen.

„Harry ich muss da einen Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schreiben, ich könnte da wirklich deine Hilfe gebrauchen.", bat sie und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ähm…" Harry war sich klar, dass Ginny nicht wirklich seine Hilfe brauchte, sondern nur seine Nähe suchte. Er hätte ihr gerne abgesagt aber er war sich durchaus Rons bohrenden Blicken bewusst, der einfach nicht verstand, warum Harry nicht schon längst wieder mit seiner Schwester zusammen war.

„Öhm also ich habe diese Woche nicht so wirklich viel Zeit aber vielleicht können wir uns ja…" Weiter kam er gar nicht, da war Ginny ihm schon um den Hals gefallen, um sich überschwänglich zu bedanken.

Harry dagegen klopfte ihr nur leicht auf die Schulter und beobachtete über ihren Rücken, wie Draco langsam mit Crabbe und Goyle die Große Halle verließ und ihn dabei mit zornigen Augen ansah.

Draco war sich einfach nicht sicher ob Harry ihn nicht doch wieder für die Weasley verlassen würde. Immerhin war Ginny Harrys erste große Liebe und Draco hoffte inständig, dass er die zweite war. Jedoch versetzte es ihm immer wieder einen Stich, wenn er sah wie Ginny sich an seinen Harry ranmachte.

XXX

Gemeinsam saßen Ron, Hermine und Harry nun draußen bei ihrer letzten Stunde am heutigen Tage. Hermine hatte Ron und Harry im letzten Moment doch noch überreden können, Hagrid zur Liebe Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu belegen.

Dieses Fach hatten alle vier Häuser zusammen, da sich die Großzahl der Schüler entschieden hatte es abzuwählen. Draco hatte es weiter belegt, jedoch nur aus einem einzigen Grund, um mit Harry eine Unterrichtsstunde mehr zu haben. Außer in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Zaubertränke, hatte Gryffindor und Slytherin kein Fach weiter zusammen.

Harry setzte sich unauffällig etwas abseits von seinen Freunden auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm, mit der Ausrede seinen Freunden etwas mehr Zeit zu zweit zu gönnen.

Draco hatte sich an das andere Ende des Baumstammes (der nicht besonders lang war) gesetzt um sich unauffällig mit Harry unterhalten zu können. Seine offizielle Begründung wäre jedoch gewesen, hätte ihn jemand gefragt, dass ein Malfoy sich einfach nicht auf den Boden in den Dreck setzte.

Der Unterricht begann und Hagrid zeigte ihnen wieder irgendwelche sehr merkwürdig aussehenden Geschöpfe. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt Tiere waren. Diese Wesen waren zwar fast so groß wie Ponys, waren jedoch grün und hatten ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem Ahornblatt.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Harry Draco in einem Moment wo er sich sicher war, dass sie eine Unterhaltung führen konnten, ohne dass es jemand mit bekam.

„Anstrengend, hab dich vermisst.", grinste Draco und rückte unauffällig etwas näher.

„Hab dich auch vermiss, freu mich schon seit dem Frühstück auf diese Stunde.", gestand Harry. Draco war mittlerweile so nahe gerückt, dass sie unauffällig hinter dem Baumstand ihre Hände verhacken konnten.

Bei dem Wort Frühstück, durchfuhr Draco wieder ein Stich, da er unweigerlich an Ginnys herzliche Umarmung denken musste.

„Was wollte die Weasley eigentlich heute Morgen von dir?" Harry entging dabei nicht Dracos eifersüchtiger Unterton.

Harry drückte Dracos Hand noch etwas fester und strich mit seinem Daumen liebevoll über die weiche Haut von Dracos Handrücken, als er antwortet: „Sie möchte, dass ich ihr bei einem Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste helfe.

Draco ließ ein kurzes Schnauben hören, doch Harry ignorierte es einfach und sprach weiter: „Ich kann ihr ja schlecht absagen, sie ist ja irgendwie immer noch eine Freundin und Ron und Hermine würden es auch nicht verstehen, wenn ich Ginny plötzlich verstoße."

„Wann triffst du dich mit ihr?"

„Heute Abend in der Bibliothek."

„Toll, dass heißt wir können uns heute schon wieder nicht treffen.", schimpfte Draco und wollte schon seine Hand wegziehen, doch Harry hielt sie eisern fest.

„Wir können uns doch anschließend treffen.", schlug Harry vor.

„Geht nicht, ich hab Quidditch Training.", antwortete Draco und sah enttäuscht in Richtung der grünen Wesen.

Harry war auch enttäuscht, doch was sollte er machen? So hatte er das Treffen mit Ginny wenigsten schnell hinter sich.

Beide waren sauer und enttäuscht, so saßen sie ein ganze Weile einfach nur schweigend da und versuchten Hagrids Unterricht zu folgen.

„Scheiße, dass kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein.", fluchte Draco und sah Richtung Himmel. Die Stunde war noch nicht einmal bis zur Hälfte vorbei, da fing es stark an zu Schneien. Sofort waren Draco und Harry im Gegensatz zu ihren Mitschülern pitsch nass und durchgefroren.

Harry stand mittlerweile unter einen dicken Baum, der ihn wenigstens etwas vor dem Schnee schütze.

„Harry warum bist du denn nass? Du kennst doch den Zauber, der die Schneekristalle abperlen lässt.", erkundigte sich Hermine und sah Harry besorgt an.

„Alter, selbst ich kenn den Zauber.", erklärte Ron und sah dabei seinen besten Freund ungläubig an.

„Ich kenne den Zauber auch. Ich ähm kann… will… also…", stotterte Harry und das nicht wegen der Kälte, doch er sah keinen Weg seinen Freunden auszuweichen.

„Harry was ist los?", fragte Hermine nun und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

„Nun ja, also… ähm… ich hab gewettet…"

„gewettet? Mit wem? Um was?", erkundigte sich Hermine leicht irritiert.

„Ähm… mit Malfoy, gestern. Wir haben gewettet, wer am längsten durchhält, ohne Magie auszukommen…"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen: „Oh Harry, was machst du nur immer für Sachen? Jetzt ist mir auch klar, warum du gestern solange weg warst."

Hermine zückte schon ihren Zauberstab und wollte Harry trocken zaubern, als Harry sie gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückhielt. (zurückhielt zusammenschreiben)

„Nicht, wir ähm also die Wettregeln besagen auch, dass uns Freunde nicht helfen dürfen…", beschämt sah Harry zu Boden.

Hermines einziger Kommentar war eine einfaches: „Oh!"

„Naja immerhin sieht Malfoy genau so nass und durchgefroren aus wie du.", meldete sich nun auch Ron zu Wort.

Alle drei musste schmunzeln, Ron und Hermine zwar eher aus Schadenfreunde, doch bei Harry schwang auch eine Spur Mitleid mit.


	3. Chapter 3

Erschöpft aber auch traurig lag Draco auf seinem Bett und sah an die Decke. Wie gern hätte er jetzt Zeit mit Harry verbracht, aber nein, der musste ja der Weaslett Nachhilfe geben. Bestimmt saß sein Harry jetzt in der Bibliothek und lässt sich von diesem Rotschopf verführen.

Kaum hatte Draco diese Gedanken geformt, fand er sie schon wieder so absurd, dass er den Kopf schüttelte (Kopf schüttelte aus einander  ) und sich aufsetzte, wobei er die Beine baumeln ließ. _Harry würde mich nie betrügen._

Erschrocken wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Goyle sah ihn fragend an. „Öhm Malfoy Crabbe und ich wollen schon mal etwas essen gehen, kommst du mit?"

„Nein ich habe keinen Hunger und keine Lust.", antwortete Draco knapp und ließ sich wieder aufs Bett fallen, wobei seine Beine immer noch runterhingen.

Goyle schloss die Tür leise und Draco war wieder alleine.

Sofort wollten sich seine Gedanken wieder um einen bestimmten Gryffindor drehen, als ihn ein Geräusch ablenkte.

Er wollte sich gerade aufsetzten und durchs Zimmer blicken, als er merkte, wie sich ein Gewicht auf seinem Schoß niederließ.

Zuerst wollte er erschrocken los keifen, als sein vermeintlicher Angreifer den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang von sich nahm und ihn lasziv anlächelte.

Draco stütze sich auf seine Ellenbogen, um Harry besser ansehen zu können und einen gespielt fiesen Kommentar abzugeben. Doch bevor Draco überhaupt ein Wort sagen konnte, flogen Harrys Lippen schon auf die seinen.

Der Kuss raubte Draco wirklich die Sinne. Zuerst war der Kuss sanft und liebevoll, schließlich fing Harry an Dracos Unterlippe zu saugen und knabbern um plötzlich mit seiner Zunge in Dracos Mundhöhle vorzudringen. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander und stupsten immer wieder gegen einander, bis Draco in einem geeigneten Moment in Harrys Lippe biss. Es war zwar immer noch verspielt doch Harry zog sich erschrocken zurück.

„Aua, dass tat weh!", beschwerte sich Harry

Draco sah ihn nur unschuldig lächelnd an und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die geschundene Lippe.

„War nur eine kleine Revanche, dafür, dass du dich einfach so in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen hast und dich einfach in mein Zimmer schleichst und so erschreckst.

„Ich wollte dich überraschen, ist das so falsch? Ich hab dich vermisst."

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst.", erklärte Draco und zog Harry wieder zu sich hinunter um ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Langsam küsste sich Harry von Dracos Lippen seinen Kiefer entlang, Richtung Kinn und schließlich zum Hals.

Draco fing leicht an zu stöhnen, als Harry direkt unter seinem Ohrläppchen anfing zu saugen und die Hände behutsam unter Dracos Shirt schob.

Nur mit Mühe brachte Draco einen Satz zustande, als Harrys Hände anfingen mit seinen Brustwarzen zu spielen. „Ich dachte … du würdest dich … oh… mit … hmm … der Weasley treffen."

„Ich hab es mir anders überlegt, war das so falsch?", hauchte Harry ihm ins Ohr und saugte sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die Lippen.

Zu mehr als einem „hmm", war Draco nicht mehr im Stande.

Nur kurze Zeit ließ Harry von seinem Freund ab, um ihm sein schwarzes T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Draco versuchte währenddessen Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Einige Knöpfe wollten jedoch einfach nicht aufgehen. Harry beugte sich wieder vor um nun mit seiner Zunge eine heiße Spur zwischen Schlüsselbein und Bauchnabel zu ziehen. Draco fing leise an zu stöhnen und riss Harry das Hemd vom Leib.

„So ungeduldig?" Draco wollte gerade antworten, als er Harrys Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel spürte. Aus leichten küssen wurde ein liebevolles saugen. Nur benebelt bemerkte Draco wie Harry langsam seinen Gürtel und schließlich seine Hose öffnete.

Harrys Zunge wanderte immer weiter hinab, bis sie am Bund der Boxershorts zum Stehen kam und sich Harry leicht von Draco erhob um ihm die Hose runter ziehen zu können.

„Wann hast du Training?", fragte Harry und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als Draco mit seinen talentierten Händen Harrys Haut auf und ab strich und schließlich ebenfalls die Jeans auszog.

Nun war es an Draco Harry zu verwöhnen und so saugte er an dessen Hals und antwortete zwischen küssen: „Um 8, wie spät ist es?"

Bevor Harry antworten konnte spürte er Dracos Hände in seinem Schritt und keuchte überrascht auf. Nur mit Mühe konnte er auf seine Uhr gucken und Draco mitteilen, dass es bereits 7:45 Uhr war.

„Shit, warum haben wir immer keine Zeit für die guten Dinge im Leben?"

Harry wusste darauf auch keine Antwort, jedoch wusste er, dass er unbedingt kommen wollte, bevor Draco zum Training musste. Also fing er Dracos Lippen mit seinen ein und verpasste ihm einen feurigen Zungenkuss, der vielleicht etwas zu viel Zunge und Zähne beinhaltete, was beiden jedoch egal war.

Schnell zog Harry sich und seinen Freund komplett aus und legte sich nun auf Draco. Dieser begann sofort sich an Harry zu reiben und stöhnte ihm ins Ohr: „Wer von uns ist nun ungeduldig?"

Bevor Harry antwortete, umfasste er ihre beiden Glieder mit seiner einen Hand und erfreute sich an Dracos zunehmendem Stöhnen. „Du hast … oh Merlin … doch Training. Außerdem … oh … hmm … du fühlst dich so gut an."

Eigentlich wollte er etwas anderes sagen, doch als Draco sich in seinen Hintern kralle, um Harry noch näher an sich zu ziehen, konnte Harry einfach nicht mehr klar denken.

Beide kamen aus dem Stöhnen und Keuchen nicht mehr raus und als Harry auch noch anfing Dracos Hoden zu massieren, war es um Draco geschehen und er kam. Nur kurze Zeit später folgte auch Harry mit einem unglaublichen Orgasmus.

Erschöpft legte er nun sein ganzes Gewicht auf Draco und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, nahm sich Zeit diesen so wohl bekannten Mund zu erkunden.

„Ich liebe dich.", seufzte Harry, küsste Draco auf die Nase und erhob sich.

„Ich dich auch.", grinste Draco und wollte sie beide säubern, besonn sich jedoch im letzten Moment und holte stattdessen ein Tuch.

Draco zog sich gerade seine Shorts wieder an als Harry ihm mitteilte: „Du hast noch drei Minuten, bevor Training anfängt."

„Was?", fragte Draco hysterisch und fing an aufgeregt durchs Zimmer zu laufen. Harry half ihm so gut er konnte seine Quidditch Ausrüstung zusammenzusuchen und stand immer noch nackt im Zimmer, als Draco fertig an der Tür stand.

„Kommst du alleine hier wieder raus?", fragte Draco.

„Aus der Schlangengrube meinst du? Na klar. Ich hab ja meinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. – Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß."

„Danke.", antwortet Draco noch, gab Harry einen kurzen Kuss und verschwand aus der Tür.

Seufzend begann Harry seine eigenen Klamotten zusammenzusuchen.

XXX

Es war gerade Zeit zum Mittagessen und so ziemlich ganz Hogwarts hatte sich in der großen Halle zum Essen versammelt. Harry saß zusammen mit seinen Freunden am Tisch und beobachtete unauffällig einen bestimmten Blondschopf am Slytherintisch.

Auf sein Gesicht stahl sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen, als er an die Ereignisse des Vorabends dachte.

„Harry, können wir uns heute treffen, wegen meines Aufsatzes? Ich würde dir da auch gern noch etwas zeigen.", fragte Ginny plötzlich und riss Harry somit aus den Gedanken.

Harry seufzte und wand seinen Blick nun von Draco ab, der gerade zu ihm aufgesehen hatte. „Ja ähm, wir können uns heute nach dem Unterricht in der Bibliothek treffen."

„Wir können uns doch auch in deinem Zimmer treffen oder im Gemeinschaftsraum.", sagte Ginny, beugte sich allerdings nun vor, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Mir fallen da nämlich noch andere Dinge ein, die wir machen könnten…"

Erschrocken ließ Harry aus versehen seinen Löffel fallen, der mit einem lauten platschen in seine Suppe viel. Sofort verteilte sich die rote Masse auf seinem weißen Hemd.

Erstaunt sahen Ron und Hermine ihn an, sagten allerdings nichts.

„Ähm ich denke die Bibliothek ist sinnvoller, ich meine, ich weiß ja auch nicht alles, vielleicht müssen wir ja etwas nachschlagen."

„Nagut, wie du meinst Harry. Ich meine in der Bibliothek gibt's ja auch viele dunkle Ecken.", zwinkerte sie ihm zu und widmete sich dann wieder Seamus Witz.

„Ähm Harry, du hast da Suppe auf deinem Hemd, soll ich dich schnell sauber zaubern?", fragte Hermiene und deutete dabei auf den roten Fleck.

„Nein, du weißt doch, die Wette… Ich geh mich schnell umziehen."

Harry war schon bis zur Tür gekommen, als ihn eine ihm sehr wohl bekannte Stimme aufhielt.

„Na Potter, bist du nicht in der Lage richtig zu essen? Du weißt schon, dass die Suppe in den Mund und nicht aufs Hemd gehört, oder Potter?", fragte Malfoy in seiner altbekannten Art.

„Natürlich weiß ich wie man isst, Malfoy. Aber immerhin bin ich nicht so blöd und renn eine Ritterrüstung um. Ich meine ist ja nicht so als würden die Rüstungen mitten im Gang stehen."

Nun platzte Malfoy der Kragen, er packte sich Harry und schob ihn aus der Großen Halle, in eine Ecke neben den Türen.

„Was wollte Ginny schon wieder von dir?"

Harry wusste nicht sofort zu antworten, da Malfoy ihn immer noch heftig an den Schultern gepackt hielt und gegen die Wand drückte.

„Was? Sie hat gefragt, ob wir uns heute um ihren Aufsatz kümmern.", erklärte Harry leicht verwirrt.

„Verarsch mich nicht Potter, Harry. Du hast doch nicht deinen Löffel fallen lassen, weil sie dich fragt ob ihr ihren Aufsatz schreibt."

„Sie hat Andeutungen gemacht. Sie meinte eben, dass sie mit mir auch gerne noch ‚andere' Dinge machen würde. Ich meine das ist Ginny, sie war noch nie so direkt."

Dracos Griff lockerte sich, doch für Außenstehende würde es immer noch wie ein Streit zwischen Feinden aussehen.

„Was hast du nun vor?", wollte Draco wissen und klang dabei leicht besorgt.

„Nichts habe ich vor. Ich treffe mich nach dem Unterricht mit ihr in der Bibliothek und wir machen ihren Aufsatz und danach werde ich wieder gehen…"

„Okay…", sagte Draco klang aber eher sauer als überzeugt.

„Okay…", antwortete Harry in derselben Tonlage

„Sei aber vorsichtig. Ich meine sie will dich schon so lange zurück erobern", fügte Draco noch hinzu.

„Ich weiß. Wenn sie sich blöd benimmt, dann kann sie ihren Aufsatz alleine schreiben, in Ordnung?"

Draco nickte nur.

„Ich liebe nur dich, das weißt du doch.", meinte Harry und strich Draco dabei über den Bauch, da dies von außen niemand sehen konnte aber er hoffte, dadurch Draco zu beruhigen.

Im Grunde wusste er, was Harry im sagte, aber trotzdem war er sich bei Ginny einfach nicht sicher.

Schließlich seufzte Draco und sagte: „Ich vertraue dir. –Treffen wir uns später?"

„Ich dachte schon du fragst nie.", grinste Harry und strich weiter über Dracos Bauch.

„Also um acht an unserem Ort?", fragte Draco.

„In Ordnung. Ich muss mich jetzt umziehen gehen. Sonst komm ich zu spät zum Unterricht.

Draco musste grinsen und betrachtete noch einmal den Fleck auf Harrys Hemd. „Du kleines Ferkel, kannst einfach nicht essen…"

Harry war klar, dass Draco es nicht böse meinte und da er wirklich los musste, gab er keinen weiteren Kommentar ab.

„Ich würde dich jetzt gerne küssen aber hier sind einfach zu viele Leute. – Wir sehen uns dann um acht."

„Um acht.", wiederholte Draco bevor er von Harry nicht ganz unsanft zur Seite geschubst wurde. Es musste eben so aussehen als würden sie sich hassen.

XXX

Der Unterricht war gerade vorbei und Harry machte sich missmutig auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, wo Ginny schon auf ihn wartete.

„Hi Harry, da bist du ja endlich."

Harry lächelte ihr nur zu und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch, ihm war dabei nicht entgangen, dass Ginny sich den Tisch in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek ausgesucht hatte.

„Also um welches Thema dreht sich dein Aufsatz?", wollte er wissen und sah sich misstrauisch um. In diesem Teil der Bibliothek war weit und breit niemand zu sehen.

„Ich dachte hier haben wir wenigstens unsere Ruhe.", antwortete Ginny auf seinen Blick und fügte schließlich noch hinzu: „ Über Vampire."

„Hmm so gut kenn ich mich nicht mit Vampiren aus, vielleicht solltest du lieber Hermine um Hilfe bitten.

„Aber Harry, ich möchte das viel lieber mit dir machen.", flehte sie und legte dabei ihre Hand auf sein Knie.

Harry war dies sofort unangenehm. Schnell überlegte er sich, dass Angriff wahrscheinlich die beste Verteidigung wäre und nicht umsonst war er ein Gryffindor.

„Ginny, was soll das hier alles? Es ist offensichtlich, dass du meine Hilfe nicht für den Aufsatz brauchst. Also was soll das?"

Einen kurzen Moment schien Ginny erstaunt zu sein, sie fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und rückte näher an Harry heran. Ihre Hand wanderte dabei von seinem Knie langsam seinen Oberschenkel hinauf.

Bevor sie jedoch bei seinem Schritt ankommen konnte, stoppte er ihre Hand und hörte sich ihre Antwort an.

„Es war doch so schön zwischen uns letztes Jahr. Ich finde wir sollten unsere Beziehung wieder aufblühen lassen. Ich will dich immer noch, das weißt du doch?!"

„Ginny, ich…", weiter kam Harry nicht, da sich Ginny nach vorne gelehnt hatte und ihn küsste. Sofort drang ihre Zunge in seinen Mund. Im ersten Moment war Harry viel zu geschockt um irgendwie reagieren zu können.

Schließlich gab er für einen kurzen Moment nach und küsste sie zurück. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass er absolut nichts bei diesem Kuss empfand. Es war nicht so, wie wenn er Draco küsste und sich Himmel und Hölle gleichzeitig auftaten.

Kaum schwirrten seine Gedanken um Draco wurde ihm auch klar, was er hier tat. Er küsste Ginny, seine Ex-Freundin und nicht Draco seinen Freund.

Sofort schob er Ginny nicht ganz sanft von sich weg. „Wann verstehst du es endlich Ginny. Ich möchte nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein. Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit aber das ist Vergangenheit. Ich habe mich verändert. Ich kann nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein."

Kaum hatte er seine Worte beendet, griff er seine Tasche und stürmte aus der Bibliothek, wobei er sich einen bösen Blick von Madam Pince einfing.

XXX

Am Abend war Harry verunsichert. Er freute sich darauf Draco zu treffen aber was sollte er ihm erzählen? Sollte er ihm die Wahrheit beichten oder lieber so tun als wäre nichts geschehen?

Im Grunde war ja nichts geschehen. Er hatte Ginny kurz geküsst aber er hatte dabei nichts empfunden also hatte es auch nichts zu bedeuten.

Demnach müsste er Draco doch auch nichts erzählen, aber wenn es nichts zu bedeuten hatte, sollte er es Draco dann nicht gerade sagen?

Harrys Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und so merkte er erst als er vor ihrem Baum stand, dass er bereits da war. Draco war noch nirgends zu sehen. Also setzte er sich auf eine der massiven Wurzel und starte auf den See hinaus.

Erst als er zu zittern anfing, bemerkte er, dass er schon fast eine Stunde alleine unter dem Baum saß. Draco war bisher noch nie zu spät gekommen und langsam machte sich Harry sorgen. Hatte Draco ihr Treffen etwa vergessen?

Eine halbe Stunde später war von Draco noch immer nichts zu sehen und da Harry durchgefroren war, beschloss er zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. In diesem Moment konnte sein ach so toller Freund ihn mal gern haben.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry war zusammen mit Ron gerade auf dem Weg in die große Halle, also Draco ihm schon entgegen kam. Wie so häufig standen Crabbe und Goyle zu seiner Rechten und Linken.

Harry wollte Draco gerade anmeckern, wegen irgendetwas um seinen Frust wegen gestern Abend rauszulassen, doch als er Draco sah, blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken.

Dracos Augen waren rot und aufgequollen. Es sah aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht. Auch seine Haltung erinnerte nicht an die eines stolzen Slytherins. Die Schultern waren zusammengesackt und der Kopf gesenkt. Er sah Harry noch nicht einmal an.

Harry war vor erstaunen stehen geblieben und wurde erst wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Ron meinte: „Was ist denn in den Gefahren. So fertig hab ich Malfoy noch nie gesehen. Naja geschieht ihm Recht, so wie er die Leute fertig macht…"

Harry wäre Draco gern gefolgt, aber welche Chancen hatte er ihn jetzt alleine anzutreffen? Also ging er mit Ron weiter in die große Halle.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine, die Ginny zu trösten schien. Es sah ganz danach aus als würde Ginny gerade ihren Liebeskummer bei Hermine rauslassen. Er vermutete jedenfalls, dass Hermines Blick ihm dies sagen wollte.

„Ähm Ron ich hab mein Buch im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen. Wir sehen uns dann in Kräuterkunde."

Ron sah ihm zwar verdattert nach, wand sich dann allerdings seiner weinenden Schwester zu.

Harry wollte einfach nur weg. Er konnte Ginnys Gejammer jetzt einfach nicht ertragen und er wollte unbedingt wissen, was mit Draco los war.

Schnell lief Harry zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, jedoch nicht um sein Buch zu holen, sondern um seinen Unsichtsbarkeitsumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber zu suchen.

Er hatte noch 20 Minuten Zeit, bevor der Unterricht beginnen würde. Er musste Draco also schnell finden, wenn er ihn noch vor dem Unterricht abfangen wollte.

Im Laufschritt machte er sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung, da Draco gerade auf dem Weg dort hin zu sein schien.

Dort angekommen, war er überrascht Draco alleine zu sehen. Schnell nutze er seine Chance, streifte in einem unbeobachteten Moment seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang über und zog Draco mit sich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

Draco war viel zu überrascht um sich zu währen und für die anderen Schüler sah es bloß so aus, als wäre er in das Klassenzimmer gestolpert.

Kaum hatte Harry die Türverschlossen und seinen Umhang abgenommen, begann Draco auch schon zu schimpfen: „Kannst du mir mal verraten was das hier soll? Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so vom Flur ziehen."

„Ich mach mir sorgen um dich, verdammt. Wo warst du gestern?"

„Ich dachte ich hätte dir einen Gefallen getan, mit meinem Nichterscheinen.", erwiderte Draco sauer, doch Harry hörte die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme und sah es in seinen Augen.

„Wie meinst du das nun schon wieder? Ich hab mich den ganzen Tag auf unser Treffen gefreut. Ich hab auf dich gewartet und nun … nun siehst du so fertig aus… Was ist passiert?", Harrys Ton war noch immer besorgt.

„Alles deine Schuld. Wegen dir muss ich, wie eine verweinte Heulsuse durch die Schule laufen."

„Aber warum?", Harry war mittlerweile reichlich verunsichert. Warum hatte Draco die Nacht durchgeweint und weigerte sich trotzdem ihre Wette zu verlieren.

„Das fragst du noch Harry?", Dracos Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und in seinen Augen schimmerten die ersten Tränen.

_Er kann Ginny und mich doch nicht etwa gesehen haben… Dann hätte er doch aber gesehen, dass ich sie von mir geschoben habe, es seiden…_

„Von allen Menschen hätte ich dir am wenigsten zugetraut, dass du jemanden betrügst. Aber wahrscheinlich war ich die ganze Zeit nur eine Ablenkung für dich, damit du mit deinem Freunden über den dämlichen Malfoy lachen kannst. Du hattest deine Rache für alles was ich dir angetan habe und nun lass mich endlich zufrieden."

Harry hatte einen Schritt auf den Blonden zugemacht, war jedoch wie versteinert stehen geblieben als er Dracos Worte hörte. Wie kam Draco nur auf solche absurden Gedanken?

„Draco warte…", doch es war zu spät. Kaum hatte Draco seinen Satz beendet war er durch die Tür auf den Flur gestürmt. Harry hatte die Tränen in den Augen des Slytherins gesehen. Er wollte ihm ja alles erklären aber gerade hatte die Schulglocke geklingelt.

XXX

Die nächsten Tage verliefen für Harry wie in einem nebligen Dunst. Er aß kaum, konnte sich nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren und sprach kaum mit seinen Freunden.

Er hatte versucht Draco noch einmal abzufangen, doch der verließ den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr ohne Crabbe und Goyle an seiner Seite. Und ohne die Sicherheit, dass Draco ihn verteidigen würde, trauter er sich auch nicht mehr in dessen Gemeinschaftraum heimlich zu schleichen.

Draco sah auch noch immer nicht besser aus. Hermine war dies natürlich aufgefallen, vermutete zunächst jedoch keinen Zusammenhang und Ron bemerkte wie immer nichts. Er behandelte Harry wie immer und es fiel ihm auch nicht auf, dass dieser bei seiner Unterhaltung kein Wort sagte und Weitweg zu sein schien.

Am 6. Tag nach ihrem großen Streit hielt es Harry in seinem Bett nicht mehr aus. Kaum versuchte er zur Ruhe zu kommen, kreisten seine Gedanken um Draco und sofort stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen wenn er daran dachte, was sie zusammen hatte und dass es vielleicht nie wieder so sein würde.

„Harry, wo willst du hin? Um diese Uhrzeit?" Er hatte es fast bis zum Portrait geschafft, als ihn diese wohl bekannte Stimme aufhielt.

„Raus, wohin sonst, Hermine?", antwortete Harry und wollte sich wieder auf den Weg machen.

„Harry, ich weiß es geht mich wahrscheinlich gar nichts an aber willst du nicht mit mir darüber reden, was auch immer es ist? Seit fast einer Woche bist du mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders, du schläfst und isst kaum was, das muss doch einen Grund haben."

Resigniert trottete der Gryffindor in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich seiner besten Freundin gegenüber. Sagte jedoch noch immer nichts.

„Hat es etwas mit Ginny zu tun?", versuchte Hermine den Anfang zu machen.

„Auch…"

„Harry ich möchte dir gerne Helfen, aber dass kann ich nur, wenn du mir sagst was los ist."

„Ich hab alles kaputt gemacht.", gab er nur als Antwort und zog die Knie zum Kinn. Schnell schlang er die Arme um seine Beine und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Knien ruhen, er wollte nicht vor Hermine weinen.

„Was hast du kaputt gemacht?", fragte Hermine und setzte sich zu ihm, um beruhigend über seinen Rücken zu streichen.

Schluchzend saß er da und brachte einfach kein Wort mehr über die Lippen, wie sollte er Hermine erklären, was wirklich vorgefallen war. Sie würde Draco niemals akzeptieren.

„Ist es weil du Ginny geküsst hast, und sie dann weggeschoben hast? Möchtest du doch wieder mit ihr zusammen sein?", Hermine konnte sich aus dem allem einfach keinen Reim machen.

„Nein… ich… du wirst mich hassen wenn ich's dir sage."

„Ich könnte dich nie hassen, egal was es ist. Ich verspreche dir auch mit niemanden darüber zu reden, wenn du's nicht willst."

Mit rotverweinten Augen sah er sie an und nickte stumm. Vielleicht könnte sie ihm ja doch helfen.

„Ich … ich hab schon seit etwas längerem… also ich hab einen Freund."

Ungläubig sah Hermine ihn an, nickte ihm allerdings aufmunternd zu, weiter zu erzählen.

„Er und ich… Ich… wir können… konnten es niemandem erzählen. Es würde keiner akzeptieren, dass wir zusammen sind. Besonders Ron nicht."

Harry hatte sich mittlerweile etwas gefasst. Hermine saß immer noch neben ihm und versuchte zu verstehen, was er ihr sagte.

„Wer ist es Harry? Egal wer es ist, ich finde es großartig, dass du jemanden gefunden hast der dich liebt und den du liebst.", lächelte sie ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Es ist Draco."

„Draco Malfoy?", Hermine konnte kaum fassen was sie da hörte.

Harry nickte nur und sah stumm zu Boden.

„Ich muss sagen, ich bin wirklich sehr erstaunt. Aber ich vertraue dir und deiner Menschenkenntnis. Und wenn Draco dich wirklich liebt, dann ist es okay für mich, dass ihr zusammen seid."

Wieder brach Harry in Tränen aus, als ihm klar wurde, dass er eigentlich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr mit Draco zusammen war. War der Streit nicht das Ende ihrer Beziehung?

Schnell zog Hermine ihren besten Freund in die Arme und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Jetzt versteh ich auch, warum Draco so fertig aussieht. Er hat gesehen, wie du Ginny geküsst hast, richtig?"

Harry gab keine Antwort, doch Hermine konnte fühlen, wie er an ihrer Schulter nickte.

„Hast du nicht versucht ihm alles zu erklären?"

„Natürlich wollte ich ihm alles erklären. Aber er wollte mir ja nicht mal zuhören. Und ich komm einfach nicht mehr an ihn ran. Ohne Crabbe und Goyle verlässt er seinen Gemeinschaftsraum nicht und ich kann ihn ja schlecht vor allen fragen ob wir reden können. - Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich machen soll…"

Harry war aufgestanden und ging unruhig durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war verzweifelt, doch es tat gut mit Hermine über alles zu reden.

„Dann müssen wir ihn dazu kriegen dir zu zuhören. Ich sehe doch wie unglücklich ihr seid.", sagte Hermine entschlossen.

„Und wie?"

„Ich lass mir da schon etwa einfallen. Aber wir sollten jetzt lieber wieder ins Bett gehen. Es ist schon spät und morgen ist Unterricht."

Harry nickte stumm und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal.

„Danke Hermine, für alles."

Hermine lächelte nur und überlegte schon an einer Lösung.


	5. Chapter 5

Es waren ein paar Tage vergangen, bis Hermine eine Idee bekam, wie sie Draco von Crabbe und Goyle trennen konnte.

„Hermine ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist.", jammerte Harry nun schon zum hundertsten Mal und betrachtete dabei die Weihnachtsdekoration im Gemeinschaftraum.

„Natürlich ist das eine gute Idee oder hast du eine bessere?", rechtfertigte sich Hermine.

Da Harry keine bessere Idee hatte, schwieg er einfach und sah seine beste Freundin zweifelnd an.

„Harry die Weichnachtsferien fangen in vier Tagen an. Und ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass Malfoy, ich meine Draco hier im Schloss bleiben wird. Es sollte also ein leichtes sein ihn von seinen Freunden zu trennen.", erklärte Hermine.

„Aber ich meine, wer sollte sich schon bereit erklären uns zu helfen? Die meisten sind doch über Weihnachten weg und der Rest hat bestimmt keine Lust sich Weihnachten zu vermiesen.", zweifelte der Braunhaarige noch immer.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, kümmere du dich nur darum, was du zu Mal..., ähm Draco sagen willst."

Seufzend stand Harry von der Couch auf und ging Richtung Treppe der Schlafsäle: „In Ordnung."

XXX

„Du hättest wirklich nicht hier bleiben müssen. Ich hätte das auch alleine geschafft.", flüsterte Harry Hermine zu.

„Ach Harry, ich hab dir doch schon erklärt, dass ich immer noch zu meinen Eltern fahren kann, wenn diese Sache hier erledigt ist. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass du keinen Rückzieher machst und du verdienst schöne Weihnachten zu haben.", flüsterte Hermine zurück und widmete sich nun wieder ihrem Essen.

Alle verbliebende Schüler saßen zusammen, mit ein paar wenigen Lehrer an einem der großen Haustische. Die Halle wurde wie jedes Jahr zur Weihnachtszeit festlich geschmückt. Ein großer Baum wurde aufgestellt und die Decke war so verzaubert, dass man die Schneeflocken fallen sehen konnte.

Zu den verbliebenden Schüler gehörte, wie Hermine vorausgesagt hatte, auch Draco. Doch er wurde immer noch von Goyle flankiert. Crabbe schien Weihnachten bei seiner Familie zu verbringen.

Ron war auch nach Hause gefahren, genau wie Ginny. Er konnte zwar nicht verstehen, warum seine beiden besten Freunde ohne ihn im Schloss bleiben wollten aber irgendwann nahm er es einfach hin und wünschte ihnen schöne Feiertage.

Harry war im Grunde dankbar, dass Ron Weihnachten zu Hause verbringen würde, auch wenn er gerne mit ihm und den Weasleys gefeiert hätte. Doch er wollte Rons Gesicht lieber nicht sehen, wenn dieser erfahren würde, mit wem Harry zusammen ist oder war bzw. wieder sein würde.

Schnell schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf, er wollte sich lieber keine Gedanken darum machen, was er jetzt mit Draco war oder sein würde. Doch er hoffe inständig, sie würden nicht wieder Feinde werden.

Erst als Hermine ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte, merkte Harry, dass er mit den Gedanken schon wieder weit weg war. Im letzten Moment bemerkte er, wie Draco und Goyle die Halle verließen.

Schnell standen auch Harry und Hermine auf und entschuldigten sich bei den Patil Zwillingen für ihr plötzliches Verschwinden.

Sie folgten Draco und Goyle um die nächste Ecke, wo die erste Stufe ihres Planes stattfinden sollte.

„Hallo Goyle, Malfoy.", trällerte das Mädchen, das in einem kurzen roten Kleid vor ihnen stand. „Weißt du Gregory ich hab gehört du kennst dich gut mit Süßigkeiten und so aus. Ja also ähm ich hab da ein Knusperhäuschen gebaut und ich bräuchte da mal eine qualifizierte Meinung.", lächelte Lavender Brown ihn an, ohne dabei weiter auf Malfoy zu achten. Der ja sowie so schon seit Wochen neben sich zu stehen schien.

Goyle hatte im ersten Moment nur Augen für Lavenders doch sehr knappes Kleid. Schließlich fasste er sich jedoch und sagte: „Ja weißt du, also ähm, ich würde mir gern dein Häuschen ansehen aber ich mein Malfoy und so…"

Lavender klimperte ihn mit ihren großen Augen flehend an.

„Ist schon gut Goyle. Ich schaff es auch alleine in den Gemeinschaftsraum.", mischte sich Malfoy ein. Es reichte ja, dass sein Weihnachten mies ausfallen würde. Er musste nicht auch noch Goyles versauen.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Goyle skeptisch.

Malfoy nickte nur und beobachte seufzend wie Goyle mit Lavender Brown von davon ging.

Traurig und alleine machte er sich auf den Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Doch weit kam er nicht. Kaum trat er in den nächsten Gang, schwebte Peeves, der Poltergeist vor ihm und wollte ihn einfach nicht durchlassen.

„Malfoy sing uns ein Weihnachtslied,… oh du fröhliche…", trällerte Peeves vor sich hin und folgte Malfoy dabei auf Schritt und Tritt.

Ständig wechselte Malfoy die Richtung und Gänge, ja sogar Stockwerke, doch er wurde Peeves und dessen nerviges Geplärre einfach nicht los. Bis im siebten Stock der Blutige Baron zufällig von Peeves Machenschaften Wind bekam.

„Oh Tante Baum, Oh Tante Baum … Der Opa hängt im Tannenbaum…" grölte Peeves nun in den schiefsten Tonlagen.

„Peeves!", sagte eine Stimme scharf. „Hör mit diesem widerlichen Lärm auf.", befahl der blutige Baron und Peeves dabei zornig an.

„Ich bringe den jungen Malfoy doch nur in Weihnachtsstimme. – Stille Nacht…" rechtfertigte sich der Poltergeist und stimmte schon das nächste Weihnachtslied an.

„Peeves verschwinde endlich irgendwo hin, wo niemand dein Geplärre hören muss.", schimpfte der Blutige Baron und schwebte kurze Zeit später kopfschüttelnd hinter Peeves her.

Draco bedankte sich bei seinem Hausgeist und sah sich skeptisch um. Er war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher wo er war. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört genau hinzusehen, wo er lang lief.

Doch bevor Draco wirklich entscheiden konnte in welche Richtung er gehen musste, erschien an der gegenüberliegenden Wand eine Tür. Durch einen kräftigen Schubser, stolperte Draco durch die Tür, wurde jedoch von starken Armen aufgefangen, bevor er Fallen konnte.

Der Raum der Wünsche war nur schwach von wenigen Kerzen erleuchtet. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein gemütliches Sofa vor einem warmen Kamin.

Schnell drehte Draco sich um und wollte seinen Angreifer beschimpfen, bis er Harry hinter sich erkannte und kein Wort mehr über seine Lippen kam.

Harry, der die Arme mittlerweile wieder von Dracos Hüften genommen hatte, sah ihn unsicher an, sagte dann allerdings: „Wir müssen reden."

„Ich wüsste nicht was ich mit dir noch zu reden hätte.", schnappte Draco und drehte sich demonstrativ weg.

„Fein, dann rede eben nur ich." Draco drehte sich noch immer nicht um.

Seufzend begann Harry: „Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich Mist gebaut habe, aber sie hatte mich überrascht. Ich… ich war im ersten Moment so verwundert, dass ich sie einfach zurück geküsst habe. Aber wärst du geblieben, dann hättest du gesehen, dass ich sie kurz danach von mir geschoben habe, weil mir bewusste wurde, dass ich dabei nichts empfinde.

Ich habe sie mal geliebt, aber das ist vorbei. Und ich hoffe, dass ihr das auch endlich klar ist. Trotzdem wird sie immer ein Teil meines Lebens sein. Die Weasleys sind eben meine Familie.

Ich weiß, ich hätte sie sofort von mir stoßen sollen. - Draco ich liebe dich und du bist der einzige mit dem ich zusammen sein will. Mir ist jetzt schmerzlich klar geworden, was ich aufs Spiel gesetzt habe…" Langsam gingen Harry die Worte aus und Draco stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

„Du hast mir sehr wehgetan.", flüsterte der Blonde schließlich, drehte sich aber noch immer nicht um.

„Ich weiß. - Ich wollte das nicht, dass musst du mir glauben.", versuchte Harry, der langsam der Verzweiflung nahe war.

„Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben aber wenn du willst, dass ich dich in Ruhe lasse, dann mach ich das. Aber sag mir was ich tun soll?", flehte der Gryffindor.

Harry hatte nach mehreren Minuten noch immer keine Antwort von Draco bekommen. _Wahrscheinlich will er mich nicht mehr…_ dachte sich Harry und drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Er hatte schon den Türknauf in der Hand als ihn eine leise Stimme etwas fragte: „Hast du das alles für mich getan?"

Erstaunt drehte Harry sich um und konnte Draco nun in die Augenblicken, da dieser sich im mittlerweile zu ihm gedreht hatte. Dracos Augen waren wieder rot und über seine Wangen liefen noch einzelne Tränen.

„Was?", erkundigte sich Harry verunsichert, da er Dracos Frage nicht wirklich verstand.

„Das mit Brown und Goyle und Peeves und dem blutigem Baron. Hast du das alles getan, nur um mit mir zu reden?"

Stumm nickte Harry bis er antwortete: „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich sonst mit dir alleine reden hätte können. Du hast deinen Gemeinschaftsraum ja nicht mehr ohne Crabbe und Goyle verlassen und ich war irgendwann so verzweifelt. Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass das alles hier Hermine eingefädelt hat, also frag mich nicht wie sie Peeves dazu bekommen hat dich zu verfolgen."

Erstaunt sah Draco ihn an und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sie weiß also von uns?"

Wieder nickte Harry nur. Und wieder entstand eine unangenehme Stille, von der Harry nicht wusste, wie er sie deuten sollte.

Draco biss mittlerweile unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe herum und sah Harry fragend an.

Schließlich wurde Harry es zu unangenehm und sagte: „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein möchtest. Also ich denke ich werde dann mal…"

„Harry,", unterbrach ihn Draco: „Komm endlich her und küss mich."

Erstaunt sah Harry seinen Freund an, ließ sich jedoch nicht zweimal bitten und ging schnell auf Draco zu.

Übereifrig zog er Draco in seine Arme und legte vorsichtig seine Lippen auf dessen. Harry war noch immer verunsichert, doch Draco zog ihn näher an sich. Zärtlich bat seine Zunge bei Harry um Einlass, welcher diesen sofort gewährte. Ihre Zungen spielten eine ganze Zeitlang miteinander, bis Harry sich nach hinten aufs Sofa fallen ließ und Draco auf seinen Schoß zog.

Ihre Stirnen waren gegeneinandergelehnt, beide hielten die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierten sich auf den Atem des jeweils anderen.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst", flüsterte Harry und hauchte Draco einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich dich auch.", antwortete Draco und begann wieder Harry leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ihre küssen wurden immer wilder und Harry zog Draco mit sich um bequem auf der Couch liegen zu können. Schnell wanderten ihre Hände unter die Pullis des jeweils anderen. Ihre Umgebung blendeten sie komplett aus und konzentrierten sich nur noch auf den Moment.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand eine zufrieden lächelnde Hexe, die glücklich ihren Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm antrat.


	6. Chapter 6

Die Sonne schien bereits hoch am Himmel und erhellte das Gelände um Hogwarts. Im Raum der Wünsche lagen Harry und Draco noch immer eng aneinander gekuschelten unter einer warmen Decke auf dem Sofa.

Harry war gerade aufgewacht und lächelte selig als er Draco dabei beobachtete, wie dieser noch auf seiner Brust schlief. Vorsichtig strich er ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, um ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen.

Langsam flatterte Dracos Augen auf und blickte in die ihm so bekannten leuchtend grünen Augen.

„Frohe Weihnachten", lächelte Harry seinen Freund an und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Auch Draco lächelte von einem Ohr zum Anderen: „Dir auch frohe Weihnachten."

Vorsichtig erhob sich Draco leicht um Harry einen zärtlichen Kuss zugeben, verzog jedoch ziemlich schnell das Gesicht und blickte an sich und Harry hinab.

Harry wurde ziemlich schnell bewusst auf was Draco hinaus wollte und zog seinen Zauberstab. Im Handumdrehen waren ihre klebrigen Überbleibsel von der letzten Nacht verschwunden.

Lächelnd glitt Draco wieder zurück auf Harrys Brust und küsste diese. Harry seufzte zufrieden und genoss Dracos Nähe.

„Ich denke, es ist das schönste Weihnachten, das ich bisher hatte.", lächelte Draco seinen Freund an. „Ich bin wieder zusammen mit meiner großen Liebe und ich habe die Wette gewonnen."

Erstaunt sah Harry seinen Freund an und richtete sich leicht auf, bis ihm bewusste wurde, was er gerade getan hatte. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein… Das war ein Versehen, das kann doch nicht zählen, außerdem hab ich's doch nur für dich getan.", versuchte Harry sich herauszureden.

„Vergiss es. Du hast gezaubert und damit die Wette verloren.", erklärte Draco mit einen zufriedenem Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Einen Tag lang wirst du tun, was ich von dir verlange."

Stöhnend lies sich der Gryffindor zurück aufs Sofa fallen und zog Draco zu einem Kuss zu sich.

„Naja immerhin sind wir wieder zusammen. Das war es mir wert.", erklärte Harry und streichelte verträumt über Dracos nackten Rücken.

„Auch wenn ich will, dass du Snape küsst?", fragte Draco und grinste dabei frech.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen…"

„Naja aber wenn wir wieder Wetten, weiß ich ja dann was ich zu tun habe.", kicherte Draco.

Die Hand auf seinem Rücken kam plötzlich zum Stillstand und verpasste Dracos Arm einen leichten Klapps.

„Untersteh dich, noch mal übersteh ich das ganze nicht."

Grinsend stütze sich Draco wieder auf und hauchte Harry ein paar Küsse auf die Lippen, bevor er sagte: „Ich auch nicht. – Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", waren Harrys letzte Worte, bevor er Draco näher zu sich zog und sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.

THE END

* * *

Hoffe euch hat es gefallen :-) Würde mich über Reviews freuen. 


End file.
